Pinison Pol Perlia
'Pinison Pol Perlia '(ピニスン・ポール・ペルリア) is a dryad that lived in the Great Forest of Tob. She is currently a subordinate of Ainz Ooal Gown that lives and works on the 6th floor of Nazarick. Appearance Pinison is a female dryad with green wooden-like skin and leaves that act as hair. Personality Pinison is a quiet and peaceful dryad, and became panicked when Zy'tl Q'ae awakened. She seemed very confident of those who had assisted her in the far past. Her faith in the seven heroes never faltered despite not seeing a trace of their appearance for many decades (though this could be due to a lack of understanding of the conception of time of her race. Thus she probably didn't realize they might no longer exist). Her view of the world seems quite shallow due to her isolation, as she could not initially accept some of the feats that the Floor Guardians were capable of, even when witnessing it with her own eyes. However, after seeing the Guardians defeating Zy'tl Q'ae with ease, she now holds the belief that creatures capable of destroying the world are common. Background Pinison was born in the far northern part of the Great Forest of Tob since long ago. One day Zy'tl Q'ae appeared out of the sky and took refuge in the forest, where it fell into a deep slumber. She then met a group of seven adventurers, who were there to challenge it and made a promise with her that they would defeat it and restore peace to the forest. Even though they succeeded, she was aware that they only defeated a piece of its body, not the main body itself. The adventurers made a promise to return should Zy'tl Q'ae reawaken. Decades later, Zy'tl Q'ae had begun to fully awaken and caused the forest to slowly die as it was sucking the life force of the forest surrounding it. Despite the passing years, Pinison is firmly believed that the only ones capable of defeating Zy'tl Q'ae were either the Dragon Lord or the seven heroes, and still believed that they would return. Chronology The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Pinison meets Momon, Aura, and Hamsuke when they make a campsite during their quest to find the miracle herb. After making a contract with Ainz Ooal Gown for protection, she assists them in finding the herb, and directing them to where it's located near the evil treant. However upon treading into the lair of the Zy'tl Q'ae, the ancient treant finally awakened and begun to wreck havoc in the area. Despite Pinison's urgent warnings to flee, Ainz and Aura continued to calmly analyze the creature and make preparations for battle. When she began to insult the two for their stupidity, Aura silenced her by calling her kindling. Hamsuke later guided Pinison to a safe distance away from the two without disruption for their plans. The two bore witness to the appearance of the Floor Guardians, their formidable overpowered abilities and their overwhelming victory against Zy'tl Q'ae. After the battle, her tree (main body) was later moved to the sixth floor of Nazarick, where the dryad now manages an apple orchard. The Two Leaders Arc In Nazarick, Pinison had adjusted nicely to living on the 6th floor of Nazarick. Sharing her duties as an apple orchard with several other dryads and treants. Though not named it is assumed she was among the forest sprites, happily harvesting the fruit. Abilities and Powers As a dryad, Pinison has a deep connection with nature. For defense, she is able to conceal herself by becoming incorporeal and hiding in her tree, allowing her to observe the area around her in safety. This concealment is effective even against Aura's sensory ability who commented it to be a high class skill, however Pinison mentions that she can't be away from her main tree body for too long. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz is Pinison's benefactor, as he was the one who recruited her to become a subordinate of Nazarick. However Ainz blackmailed her to join under the threat of death from the awakening of Zy'tl Q'ae. She accepted out of survival and placed her services in his hands. She originally thought Ainz to be a fool, but upon seeing him in his true form and the terrifying power he wields, her whole reality was shattered. Aura Bella Fiora Ainz places Pinison under the charge of Aura after she agrees to join Ainz. Her birth tree is moved to Nazarick on the sixth floor where she manages an apple orchard. Hamsuke Hamuske acts as Pinison's counselor in adjusting to being part of Nazarick. Such as helping the dryad bring her out of denial and accept the impossible powers Ainz and the Floor Guardians wield when they defeat Zy'tl Q'ae by the ropes. Trivia * Pinison simply accepted the impossible powers of Ainz and the Floor Guardians after denial by claiming that monsters capable of destroying the world are everywhere, and it is just her for being narrow minded in her world. Quotes * (To Ainz): "So, my contractor, what is your name? I am Pinison Pol Perlia." * (To Hamsuke): "Yes. My eyes have been opened wide today. Monsters capable of destroying the world are all over the place. Throw a stone and you'll hit one." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dryads Category:Farmers Category:Nazarick